100 years later
by Harliestar
Summary: Edward left bella was changed 100 years later


EPOV

its been 100 years since I've seen her brown eyes. Smelled her freesia scent felt her warm lips on mine. Alice had dragged me shopping.

" alice I'm going to the music store" i told her

" ok Edward" she answered

i walked in and her the most beautiful voice in The world

(love the way you lie rihanah with Eminem)

_[Rihanna]_

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

_[Chorus:]_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Oh, I love the way you lie

_[Rihanna]_

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war you'll always win

Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

_[Chorus]_

_[Rihanna]_

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave

'Til the walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories

_[Eminem]_

It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face

Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction

Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry

That you pushed me into the coffee table last night

So I can push you off me

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me

Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy

Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me

Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me

Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the

Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we

Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs

That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky

Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,

You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?

I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count

But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain

Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'

This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand

Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it

'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it

_[Chorus]_

I love the way you lie

" excuse me miss" i said

" yes sir. How may i help you?" She replied

" can i please get the cd to that song?"

" yes do you wan the other two as well" she asked

"yes" she handed me the cds and i paided

i walked out and found alice

" you find any thing" she asked

"yes lets head home"

" ok"

**chapter 2**

**when i got home i called everyone down **

**" edward whats wrong" carlisle asked**

**"this" i said holding up the cd they gave me a confused look**

**" just listen " **

**(heart attack demi lavoto )**

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you make me so nervous

And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

The feelings are lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off in a run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_

_" lets listens to one more" esme suggested _

_" ok" was all we said_

_( thousand years christen perry)_

The day we met  
frozen, I held my breath  
right from the start  
knew that I found a home  
for my heart,  
Beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
Standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

All along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

All along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years,  
Love you for a  
Thousand more

"alice is there a concert we can get tickets to" jasper asked

" yes 3 hours"

"buy them" emmett yelled

3 HOURS LATER AT THE CONCERT

Bella finally came out in a purple top black jeans combat boots and with her bangs purple.

"are you all ready for a good night" she yelled

every on screamed

" good here we go"

Fav songs

(Popular song Ariana Granada and Mika)

La la, la la

You were the popular one, the popular chick

It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

Standing on the field with your pretty pompom

Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn

I could have been a mess but I never went wrong

'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song

I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song

[Chorus:]

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

But you were always popular,

You were singing all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

I was on the lookout for someone to hate,

Picking on me like a dinner plate

You hid during classes, and in between them

Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them

You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do

It ain't so funny when the joke's on you

Ooh, the joke's on you

Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,

"How come you look so cool?"

'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)

I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school

[Chorus:]

My problem, I never was a model,

I never was a scholar,

But you were always popular,

You were singing all the songs I don't know

Now you're in the front row

'Cause my song is popular

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do is be true to you

That's all you ever need to know

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

It's all you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

It's all you ever need to know

You're only ever who you were

(It's all you ever need to know)

It's all you ever need to know

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

It's not about who you are or your fancy car

You're only ever who you were

Popular, I know about popular

And all that you have to do is be true to you.

That's all you ever need to know...

(That's all you ever need to know...)

(Calling all the monster chyna anne mclane)

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters

Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Yeah-eh

Heart thump and you jump

Comin' down with goosebumps!

You dared to go there

Ima-Ima get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh,eh

You stayin' too late

To be getting afraid

This scene extreme

I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh, eh

Gonna get your body shake

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're coming to get ya'!

If you're only dreaming

Why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try

Kiss tomorrow goodbye!

We thrill to your chill

B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eeh, eeh

We might just bite

Underneath the moonlight

More fun if you run!

I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eeh, eeh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awake

Here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

If you're only dreamin'

Why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red

Get inside your head, head, head

Like a demon choir

Playing with fire, fire, fire

(deep voice)

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

If you're only dreamin'!

Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!)

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! eh

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

We're comin' to get 'cha!

(Love story tayloe swift)

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

(Radioactive imaginary dragons)

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"good night seatle" she screamed

"lets head back stage" carlisle said

BACK STAGE

we saw bellas dressing room we knocked

"come in" my angel said

"bella!" Alice yelled

" I've missed you Bella can i have a hug" alice asked

"yes" she said simply

alice literally tackled bella

"i missed you alice so much" bella said

" me to bella, me to" aloce replied

after there hug emmett ran and bear-hugged bella

" i missed you belly-bear" emmett said as he squeezed her

" i . Missed you to emmett " she choked out

after the reunions it was my turn she turned to me smiled and looked down. What will i say ' Bella I'm sorry i still love you please forgive me i was and idiot. I will do anything.' No thats stupid

she did the last thing i expected she kissed me

" i read your thoughts" she kissed me again " i love you" " so much" I added

"just one thing" she said "mmm" i replied " don't ever leave again if you know whats good for you" she threatened

"never"


End file.
